Born Like This
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: HIATUS Tru and Faith Singer are identical twins, daughters of Bobby Singer. He trained them since they were young to be the best hunters they could be. What happens when they spend time with the Winchester boys?
1. Meeting

Tru and Faith Singer were twin sisters and daughters of hunter Bobby Singer. They had wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Their father always told them they took after their mother. They wouldn't really know, she died in a fire when they were young.

When the girls turned six, their father told them about what was really out there, demons and creatures and spirits. When they were seven, he started training them in fighting. He wouldn't let them touch a gun or any other weapon until they were nine.

Since they were young, they had gotten used to other hunters passing by and talking to their father about demons they were after. Sometimes he would have to leave his girls alone for a few days to go on a few hunts.

One hot day in June when both girls were eleven, they were in the back, training, fighting each other. They were always evenly matched until the very end when Faith took her sister down. Tru wasn't as big on fighting as her sister was, which is how Faith always ended up winning. After half an hour, Tru was flat on her back with Faith standing above her, holding her hand out.

"Need help big sis?" Faith asked. Tru just nodded and took Faith's hand, hoisting herself up.

"Every damn time." Tru muttered.

"That's just cause I'm awesome." Faith said, smirking. Tru just rolled her eyes. They both turned when they heard a sound they'd both grown familiar with over the years.

"Sounds like Mr. Winchester's here." Tru stated.

"Wonder what he's hunting." Faith said.

"Lets go find out." Tru said, smiling. John Winchester was one of her favorite hunters. He was always so nice to them.

"Race ya." Faith smirked.

"You're on." Tru said as they both took off for the front. Even though Faith was the best fighter, Tru was the fastest.

"So not fair." Faith yelled from a few feet behind her sister.

"Yes it is." Tru said, turning her head around to yell back at her sister when she bumped into something and fell back. She looked up and saw she bumped into a boy around her age with blonde hair and green eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her out.

"I'm fine, thanks." Tru said, taking the boy's hand and pulling herself up for the second time in the past five minutes. "I'm Tru by the way. Tru Singer."

"I'm Dean. Winchester." Dean replied.

"And I won." Faith yelled from the front door of the house before she laughed and went inside. Tru just rolled her eyes.

"And that would be my sister Faith." Tru said. "Wait, you're John's son?"

"Yeah, you know my dad?" Dean asked.

"He comes around here a lot." Tru told him. "So I'm guessing he's got a new hunt."

"Yeah, won't tell me what it is though." Dean told her.

"Come on Tru." Faith called from the door.

"I'm coming." Tru called back in an annoyed voice before turning back to Dean. "You coming in?"

"Sure." Dean smiled down at her. Tru bit her lip and walked quickly into the house. She walked into the kitchen where her father, her sister, John, and a little boy were standing.

"Hi Mr. Winchester." Tru said smiling as she walked in.

"Hi Tru." John said, smiling.

"Who's this?" Tru asked, looking down at the small boy. He just looked away shyly.

"That's Sammy." Dean said walking in behind them.

"Hi Sammy." Tru smiled down. He just looked away again. Tru turned her attention back to John. "What are you hunting?"

"Werewolf. I've had my eye on it for a few months but I can never find it in time." John told her.

"Sounds like fun, we can help." Faith told him.

"Faith, you're too young." Bobby told her.

"Come on dad." Tru and Faith both whined. They'd been on a few hunts before and they both loved it.

"Tru Nicole. Faith Erin." Bobby said sternly. Both the girls just pouted. "You two are staying here with Dean and Sammy." Tru gave a small smile, thinking about spending time with Dean.

"Why can't I go?" Dean argued.

"Not this time Dean, this is dangerous and you're too young." John told his son.

"I'm not a kid." Dean protested.

"You're my kid and I said no. Stay here and watch Sammy." John said sternly.

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled.

"Ready to go Bobby?" John asked standing up.

"Always ready." Bobby nodded. John walked out of the kitchen with Sam and Dean while Bobby turned to his girls. "I'll be gone for a few days, a week at the most. I want you two to be careful and help Dean watch out for Sam."

"Yes Daddy." Both the girls said at the same time. Bobby smiled and walked to the door with his girls trailing behind him.

"You two behave. Don't cause too much trouble." Bobby said, ruffling both the girl's hair.

"We won't daddy." Tru said.

"Not _too _much." Faith said, causing both the girls to smirk mischievously. Bobby and John walked out the front door, leaving the four children behind. After they heard the cars pull away, Faith moved over to a trunk that was in the living room.

"Faith, what are you doing?" Tru asked, watching her sister walk over to the weapons trunk. She saw Faith take out a gun before turning back to her.

"Target practice." Faith said simply, heading to the door.

"Dad'll kill you if he finds out you messed with the guns when he was gone." Tru told her.

"Yeah well he won't find out, will he?" Faith asked, sending a warning look at Tru.

"Maybe, maybe not." Tru said, not backing down. Faith just gave her another look before walking out the door. Tru shrugged and walked over to the couch and started flipping through channels. She felt someone plop down next to her and found Dean looking at her.

"What are we watching?" Dean asked.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely nothing." Tru said, throwing the remote down, frustrated that there was nothing on t.v. She moved over to where the movies were and started looking through them. Mostly kid movies from when her and Faith were younger.

"Wanna watch Seseme Street?" Tru turned to look at him, smirking. Dean raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna say hell no." Dean answered, making both of them laugh. Tru turned back to the movies and looked through them some more.

"Uh, we got Halloween." Tru said, holding up the tape.

"Sounds alright." Dean nodded his head in approval. Tru put it in the player and moved back over to the couch.

"Where's Sammy?" Tru asked as the movie started.

"He's sleeping." Dean told her.

"It's only eight o'clock." Tru said.

"Kid's tired. We've driving since seven this morning and he never got a nap." Dean explained.

"Got'cha." Tru nodded, turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

When Faith walked back into the house two hours later, she saw Tru and Dean asleep on the couch, the t.v. still on, credits from the movie still rolling. Faith smirked and walked over to where her sister was sleeping and yelled. 

"Demon!" Both Dean and Tru jumped up, ready to take on whatever was there. What they found was Faith standing a few feet away from them, smirking.

"Faith, you bitch!" Tru yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know." Faith said before running off to her room before Tru could kill her. Tru just glared after her sister before turning back to Dean and then the t.v. where the credits were just finishing off. Last thing Tru remembered, the one chick was going to pick up her boyfriend. That meant she must've fallen asleep. She blushed at the thought that she fell asleep with Dean.

"I think we should get to bed." Tru said, stopping the tape and turning off the t.v.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean said, running his hand back through his hair.

"Good night Dean." Tru said, heading for her room.

"Night Tru." Dean said before heading to the room he and Sam were sharing.

Tru walked into her room and dropped onto her bed, smiling. Soon she was fast asleep, thinking about the next few days with Dean.

* * *

The next morning, Tru woke up and changed out of her dirty clothes and into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She looked herself over in the mirror before walking out of her room and into the kitchen where Faith was already sitting, eating a bowl of cereal. 

"So, what did you two do last night?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow.

'_Perv.' _Tru thought to herself. Her sister always did have dirty thoughts, even at her young age.

"We were watching Halloween and fell asleep." Tru told her, making her own bowl of cereal and sitting next to her sister.

"Suuure." Faith said. Tru just glared at her sister who laughed at her.

"I'm serious, all we did was watch the movie. Besides, he prolly doesn't like me anyway." Tru said, looking down.

"Don't act like that big sis, I'm sure he likes you. Why else would he hang out with you last night?" Faith reminded her.

"Yeah, that's true." Tru smiled.

"Morning." Sam said, walking into the kitchen with Dean behind him.

"Hey Sammy." Tru said in a warm voice.

"What, I don't get a hi?" Dean asked.

"No." Faith said before turning back to her breakfast.

"Hey Dean." Tru said, smiling up at him.

"Hey Tru." Dean said, smiling back.

"So we trainin today Tru?" Faith asked.

"Sure." Tru nodded.

"Train? You two are hunters?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Faith asked. Both Faith and Tru sent Dean a warning look and he shook his head.

"No." Dean answered. Tru just smiled.

After breakfast, Tru and Faith made their way to the back, Dean and Sam following behind.

"You're gonna watch?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. Tru just bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of him.

"Ready big sis?" Faith asked. Tru nodded.

"Ready lil sis?" Tru asked. Faith nodded before throwing her fist forward. Tru blocked it and sent one of her own, which Faith blocked. They fought the same way for a few more minutes, each blocking the others move before Tru landed a kick into Faith's stomach, sending her down.

"Holy shit, you okay Faith?" Tru asked. She'd never sent her sister down before.

"I'm fine." Faith said, looking up. "Now help me up." Tru held her hand out and Faith took it, picking herself off the ground.

"You okay?" Dean asked, walking over to them.

"Five by Five." Faith nodded.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Don't ask." Tru said, shaking her head. "It means yes."

"How does that mean…" Dean started.

"Don't ask." Tru repeated, cutting him off.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down." Faith said, walking into the house, leaving Tru, Dean, and Sam outside.

"That was a good kick." Dean said, turning back to Tru.

"T-Thanks." Tru muttered to herself.

"Dean, can we watch t.v.?" Sam asked, running over to them.

"Sure Sammy." Dean nodded, ruffling the boys hair.

"You gonna come with Tru?" Sam asked, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes that made Tru smile and laugh.

"Sure Sammy." Tru nodded.

"Come on then." Sam said, taking Dean's hand and Tru's hand before running to the house, Tru and Dean running behind him. Tru laughed at how energetic the boy was. When they got into the house, Tru turned on the t.v. and flipped through channels before Sam told her to stop on Saved by the Bell.

"This kid's eight and he wants to watch saved by the bell?" Faith asked, walking into the room.

"There's not much to watch on t.v. when you're on the road." Dean shrugged as the three older kids sat on the couch while Sam sat on the floor in front of the t.v.

"Apparently not." Faith said on Dean's right.

"Oh god there's Zack." Tru said smiling.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Zack?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean just shook his head and rolled his eyes until Kelly was shown.

"Hello Kelly." Dean said, smirking at the t.v. Faith and Tru shared a look before they both hit Dean in the back of the head. "What did I do?" Dean complained, rubbing the back of his head. The girls just laughed and shook their heads at him. They all spent the rest of the day in front of the t.v., nothing else to do.

**So what did ya think? Reviews are always loved. Also suggestions are nice.**


	2. Hunt

A week later, they four kids had all grown close together, especially Dean and Tru. They spent most nights up watching movies and usually always ended up falling asleep on the couch. Of course their wake up call had always been Faith yelling that there was a demon.

It was late Saturday afternoon and Tru had decided to get some target practice. She decided not to go with a gun, knowing her dad would be pissed if he found out, so she stuck with a bow and arrow. At least he wouldn't be as mad if he found out. She walked toward the small target range and aimed the arrow at a small target about fifteen feet away. Tru positioned the arrow and let it go. She watched as it flew and hit the target dead on.

"Haven't practiced in two weeks and I'm still awesome." Tru said to herself as she pulled out another arrow and took aim again. She released it and hit another target, a few feet away from the last one. She hit the center again and smirked. She hit it a few more times before she heard her father's car pull up to the house.

"Shit." Tru muttered. She collected the arrows and threw them in the trunk by the targets before running back to the house. She ran in and saw John and Bobby walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetheart." Her father said in a tired voice as Tru walked in.

"Hi Daddy." Tru said, hugging her father.

"You guys get it?" Faith asked, walking into the kitchen, Sam and Dean following.

"Yep." John answered.

"Awesome." Tru and Faith said at the same time.

"Dean, Sam. Go get your bags. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." John told the boys.

"Why are we leaving?" Sam asked.

"Because we gotta get going. Other jobs." John said.

"But I wanna stay with Tru and Faith. They're cool." Sam said, looking at the twins who just smiled.

"We'll see them a lot Sammy, I promise, but right now we gotta go." John told his youngest.

"Okay." Sam said, walking out of the kitchen with Dean walking beside him. Tru and Faith followed them as they walked into the room they'd been staying in and grabbed their bags.

"Want help Sam?" Faith asked, watching Sam struggle with his bag.

"No, I got it." Sam said, dragging the bag out of the room. Faith gave Dean and Tru another look before walking out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Guess I gotta go." Dean said, looking away.

"Yeah, guess you do. But you're dad said we'd prolly see you soon." Tru told him.

"Yeah, he did say that." Dean said, turning back to her and smiling.

"So, see ya soon." Tru said, looking up at him.

"See ya soon." Dean nodded, pulling Tru into a hug before they both left the room and headed for the door. They all walked out to the Impala to say goodbye.

"Bye Sammy." Tru said, hugging the youngest Winchester.

"Bye Tru." Sam smiled.

"Bye Mr. Winchester." Faith and Tru said at the same time.

"Goodbye girls." John said, getting into the car.

"You better write Winchester." Faith said, pointing a finger at Dean.

"I'll think about it. Bye." Dean said, giving Tru one last look before getting into the Impala. Sam waved at them as they pulled away. Faith and Tru waved back until the car was out of sight. They both sighed and walked back into the house where their father already had dinner on the table.

"You girls really got attached to those boys, huh?" He asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, they were awesome." Tru said, blushing at the look Faith gave her. They ate and talked about the hunt he went on. When there was silence, Faith spoke up.

"Tru has a crush on Dean." Faith said out of nowhere.

"What?! No I don't." Tru half yelled.

"Yeah you do." Faith teased.

"No I don't." Tru countered.

"Do to." Faith smirked.

"Faith used the guns while you were out." Tru said, getting her sister back.

"No I didn't." Faith said defensively.

"Yes she did." Tru told their father.

"No I didn't." Faith argued.

"Girls, enough." Bobby said, exhausted.

"She started it." They said at the same time.

"I don't care. Both of you, go to your rooms." Bobby said sternly.

"But…"

"Now." Bobby said. Both the girls got up and walked to their rooms, neither saying anything. Tru and Faith both slammed their doors behind them. While Faith started hitting the punching bag on the side of her room, Tru laid down on her bed and thought about when she would be able to see Dean again.

* * *

A week and a half, Tru and Faith were in the back, fighting. For the past week Tru had managed to get the upper hand on her sister which had shocked everyone. Tru spun and kicked Faith in the side, sending her down. 

"You okay lil sis?" Tru asked, holding out her hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." Faith said grumpily, taking Tru's hand and hoisted herself up.

"Girls." Bobby called from the front.

"Coming." They both called back and started jogging to the front. When they got there, they saw their father standing by the car. They both smiled when they saw the look on their father's face.

"We goin on a hunt?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, go get your bags, we gotta go." Bobby told them.

"Yes!" Tru and Faith yelled at the same time as they ran into the house to get their bags that they always kept packed. They grabbed them and ran back out to the car where their father was still waiting. They threw the bags in the trunk and hopped into the backseat.

"What are we hunting?" Tru asked as Bobby pulled away.

"You'll find out soon enough." Bobby said, not wanting to tell her.

"No, come on. You gotta tell us." Faith argued.

"No I don't." Bobby said, smiling as his daughters pouted in the backseat.

"Not fair." They both muttered under their breath. Bobby just laughed as he continued to drive down the road.

* * *

They pulled into a motel and Bobby got the girls their own room and got one for himself. Tru and Faith both tossed their stuff into their room before reporting to their father's room. 

"Now what is it. You gotta tell us." Faith said as they walked in.

"Yeah, we wanna know now." Tru nodded. There was a knock at the door, silencing everyone inside the room. Bobby moved over to the door and opened it, revealing John, Dean, and Sam. Tru smiled when she saw Dean and Faith rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bobby, glad you could help." John said, walking into the room, Sam and Dean following.

"Well the girls have been bugging me to take them on a hunt." Bobby said, closing the door.

"We haven't been bugging you." Tru said defensively.

"What are we hunting anyway?" Faith asked, looking up at her father.

"A very pissed off spirit." Dean told them.

"It's been killing blondes. At least two a month for the past year." Bobby informed them. After he said that, everyone's attention turned to Dean who was the only blonde in the room.

"Blonde chicks." Dean said, trying to get the attention off him.

"Okay, lets take the son of a bitch down." Faith said energetically.

"Faith Erin." Bobby said sternly.

"Sorry." Faith muttered.

"There's a problem, though." John told them.

"That doesn't sound good." Tru muttered.

"The spirit lures it's victims to a house across town from where it's bones are buried." John told them.

"Ookay." Tru and Faith both said, not understanding.

"It can only be either at the house or at it's grave. The problem is whenever we try to salt and burn the bones, the spirit shows up and we can't continue." John explained.

"So we need three people to go to the house and distract the spirit while we salt and burn the bastard." Bobby told them.

"Let's guess who the three going to the house are." Faith said sarcastically.

"Keep that up, you won't go." Bobby said sternly to his daughter. Faith immediately shut her mouth, making Tru laugh.

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets go." Tru said, ready to go.

"Tru." Bobby started.

"What? You haven't taken us on a hunt for three months." Tru said.

"We're bored and we wanna kick ass." Faith spoke up. Bobby opened his mouth to yell at Faith for swearing again but Tru stopped him.

"Come on, it's dark. The baddies start crap at dark. Please." Tru begged, giving her father puppy dog eyes.

"Baddies?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Makin fun of our words Winchester?" Faith asked, crossing her arms. Dean just held up his hands in surrender, making Sam laugh.

"Come on daddy." Tru begged again. Bobby sighed and nodded.

"Guess it would be better to go before it finds another victim." Bobby told them.

"Yes!" Tru and Faith yelled at the same time, heading for the door.

"Girls." Bobby said, stopping them in their tracks. They both turned around.

"Come on, you said we can go." Tru said.

"Yeah and you can fill us in more about the case in the car. Lets go." Faith finished as she opened the door and bolted out of the room with Tru behind her.

"Your girls are very energetic." John said, smiling.

"Yeah they are." Bobby smiled as he watched his daughters run over to the car. They tried to get their doors open but found they were locked.

"Dad, you locked the damn doors." Faith yelled into the room.

"We're taking John's car." Bobby informed them. They both turned to look at the Impala and smiled. They both loved that car.

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived at the small abandoned house. Dean, Tru, and Faith all jumped out of the backseat and walked over to the trunk, waiting for their fathers to get them their guns. John opened the trunk and pulled out three rifles filled with rocksalt, handing one to each of the kids. 

"Awesome." Faith muttered as she took the gun.

"You three be careful." John told them sternly.

"Do what you can to distract the spirit but don't piss it off more." Bobby said, looking pointedly at Faith and Tru.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked.

"I think he doesn't believe that we can do something without pissing someone off." Tru said, looking at her sister.

"Now that's just insulting." Faith said, looking shocked.

"I'm hurt." Tru finished, looking hurt but soon broke into a smile.

"Very funny. Dean, I know it'll be hard but please don't shoot my daughters." Bobby said, moving back to the passenger door.

"I'll do my best." Dean said, smirking. They all watched as the older hunters left before heading for the house.

"Better watch your back blondie." Faith said, opening the door.

"I'm not…" Dean started.

"You two knock it off. How long do you think we have to wait before they get there?" Tru asked.

"Knowing the way my dad drives, I'd say five minutes." Dean said, looking around the house, making sure there were no surprises.

"So shall we start?" Faith asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Tru nodded, her expression matching her sister's perfectly.

"Okay you old son of a bitch, where are you!" Tru yelled through the house.

"Come on, you like Blondes, we brought you one." Faith yelled.

"Stop calling me a damn blonde." Dean yelled at Faith.

"Come on, we're three kids. You scared?" Faith yelled, ignoring Dean. It was silent for a second before Tru turned to her sister.

"Faith, down!" Tru yelled as a knife narrowly missed her sister.

"Son of a bitch." Faith yelled, picking herself off the ground.

"I'm guessing he's home." Dean said, holding the gun tighter.

"You think." Faith said angrily and sarcastically as she brushed off her jeans. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Tru cut him off again.

"We don't have time for this. We got a pissed off son of a bitch somewhere in here and we gotta watch out before someone gets killed." Tru said, looking at both of them.

"Especially…" Faith started.

"Faith." Tru said in a warning voice. Faith just closed her mouth and looked around.

"Come on you stupid son of a bitch, you missed." Faith yelled through the house.

"Faith." Tru yelled, wishing her sister would stop messing with the spirit.

"What?" Faith asked defensively. Before Tru could answer, Faith was thrown out of the room and into the kitchen a few feet away.

"Faith." Tru yelled, running toward her sister, only to be thrown back into a wall on the other side of the room.

"Tru!" Dean yelled, running toward her.

"I'm fine." Tru said, picking herself up. She looked past Dean and saw the spirit walking over to them. "Dean, shoot." Tru yelled. Dean spun around and shot at the spirit, which disappeared. When it was gone, Tru ran over to her sister.

"Faith, you okay?" Tru asked, kneeling down to Faith who was still on the ground.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Faith said, trying to sit up. Tru heard a thud behind her and saw Dean being held against the wall by an invisible force.

"Dean!" Tru yelled, picking up her gun and running into the room. She looked around for the spirit but found herself being thrown back into the wall across from Dean.

"Tru!" Dean yelled as he watched her drop her gun and slam into the wall.

"I'm fine." Tru said, trying to get down with no luck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a knife coming toward her slowly. "Okay, maybe I'm not." Tru muttered to herself. She then saw the form of a man appear in front of her. He had short cropped hair and a scar above his left eye.

"Get away from me!" Tru yelled, still struggling to get down. The spirit just laughed at her and moved his hand up to stroke her cheek. Tru shivered at the touch, he was so cold.

"Get away from her." Faith yelled, standing by the door. She shot at him and he disappeared again. Both Dean and Tru fell to the floor, along with the knife that had been inches away from Tru's face. "You okay Tru?" Faith asked.

"Just peachy." Tru nodded, picking herself off the ground. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Who knows but unless they salted the bastard already, he'll be back soon." Dean told her.

"How come they didn't need help with a werewolf or a wendigo or something we could hit." Tru muttered, looking around.

"Cause he doesn't want us getting hurt." Faith said, rolling her eyes and she looked around too.

"We're gonna get hurt no matter what we're hunting." Tru muttered to herself. "I really hate these sons a bitches. You never know where they're gonna be." A second later, they were all thrown down the hall, landing uncomfortably on the ground.

"Ow." Faith and Tru said at the same time.

"God damnit Casper." Tru yelled through the house. The spirit appeared in front of them.

"How must longer do you think we got?" Faith asked.

"Minute or two." Dean answered.

"Who's got a gun?" Tru asked. All three of them looked around and saw there was no gun in sight.

"Shit." They all said, backing away as best as they could. The spirit settled itself in front of Tru and looked down at her.

"You mind backin the fuck up." Tru said, finding herself backed into a wall. He didn't respond but instead he soon burst into flames before disappearing. Tru let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"You okay?" Dean and Faith asked at the same time.

"Next time, we aint dealin with a spirit. I need to be able to hit something." Tru said as they walked to the front of the house. They found their guns in the living room and picked them up before making their way outside to wait on the small porch.

"Tru, you're bleeding." Faith said, looking at the back of her sister's head where there was blood sticking to her hair.

"Probably from when I hit the wall. I'll be fine." Tru shrugged, looking back at the road.

"Dad's gonna freak when he sees it." Faith told her.

"Then I'll take a shower before he can see it." Tru told her.

"Maybe you should have your dad check it out." Dean said, concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Tru promised as the Impala pulled up. They all stood up and walked over to the car. Faith sat on the left, Tru in the middle, and Dean on the right.

"You three okay?" Bobby asked, turning to look at them.

"Next time." Faith started.

"We want something we can hit." Tru took over.

"A lot." Faith finished. Bobby just laughed at his daughters.

"You two are violent." Sam said from the front seat. Faith and Tru just smiled and laughed to themselves.

* * *

"So Dean could barely take his eyes off you all night." Faith said as Tru walked into the small room in her black pajama bottoms and shirt, towel drying her hair. 

"He just didn't want us getting hurt by the spirit. He is older and the guy, he prolly felt that he needed to watch over us." Tru shrugged, sitting on her bed.

"Not us, you." Faith corrected.

"That's not true." Tru shook her head.

"Yeah it is. I mean, he might've been concerned about me but he sure seemed closer to you." Faith told her.

"Faith." Tru said, shaking her head.

"Will you just admit the truth. You like him and he obviously likes you." Faith said, annoyed that her sister was acting so dense.

"Goodnight Faith." Tru said, turning around in her bed, facing away from her sister. Faith just sighed and turned off the light before falling asleep herself.

* * *

"Thanks for your help Bobby." John said the next morning. Both families had already packed their stuff and were just saying their goodbyes. 

"No problem John." Bobby nodded, shaking the man's hand.

"Bye Tru. Bye Faith." Sam said, waving at them.

"Bye Sammy." Tru said smiling.

"Bye Kiddo." Faith said, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam just pulled back and fixed his hair before moving for the car.

"Later Winchester." Faith said before walking to the car.

"Bye Dean." Tru said, a small frown on her face.

"Bye Tru." Dean said, giving her a small hug.

"Come on Kids." John and Bobby called, waiting for Dean and Tru. They pulled back and looked at each other for a second before Tru leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running back to the car before she could see Dean's reaction. She slid into the backseat and looked over at Faith who was smirking at her.

"What?" Tru mumbled.

"Don't act innocent. I saw that." Faith said, still smirking.

"Shut up." Tru muttered, sinking down in her seat as their father drove them back home.

**Not too pleased with this chapter but that's probably cause I got so many ideas in my head, it's hard to get one down. And I might have Fighter updated tonight, but prolly tomorrow is more likely.**


	3. Werewolves and Carnivals

A year had passed since the Singer twins met the Winchester boys and not much changed. They saw them on a few hunts but Tru and Dean never got closer. Dean hadn't asked her out or kissed her yet which discouraged her a bit and Faith said if he didn't soon, she'd kick his ass.

They were currently in Denver, Colorado, tracking another werewolf.

"Finally something we can hit." Faith said eagerly. Tru had to agree with her sister. On their last few hunts, it had always been a spirit. Simple salt and burn that they weren't needed for, but now they'd be able to participate. After they'd pulled into town earlier that evening, they'd put their stuff in their rooms and now they were waiting by the camping park that their fathers had led them to. Each of them were given guns and flares before they got the safety talk they'd always heard.

"We want you four to be careful. If someone gets hurt, send up the flare, you understand me?" John asked.

"Yes sir." They all said and nodded at the same time.

"Boys, I want you to watch out for my girls, make sure they don't get hurt." Bobby said, looking at the Winchester boys, Dean who was thirteen, Sam who was nine.

"Yes sir." Dean answered, nodding.

"Dad, we're twelve." Faith complained.

"We can handle ourselves." Tru finished.

"I know you can, I just want to be sure." He said, ruffling both the girl's hair who both gave him an annoyed glare. "Remember, if anything happens, send up a flare." He then turned to John and headed in the opposite direction that the kids were supposed to go.

"Alright, lets get us a wolf." Faith said, heading down the small hill. Tru smiled energetically and followed her sister. She wanted to find this wolf and get a few good hits in before they had to shoot it.

"Slow down." Dean yelled after them. They both turned around and saw Dean was following slower with Sam running ahead of him so Dean could make sure Sam didn't get hurt. They both stopped and waited for the boys to catch up.

"Hurry up Winchester." Faith yelled impatiently. Dean just muttered something under his breath as he caught up to them, making Tru laugh.

"Come on, lets not fight on a hunt for once, please." Tru begged. No matter what, Faith and Dean always found something to fight about.

"We weren't fightin Tru." Faith said innocently.

"Okay then don't start. This is the last day we got to find and kill this son of a bitch." Tru said, scanning the area.

"How big is it gonna be?" Sam asked, scared.

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't let anything happen to you." Dean said, ruffling his hair.

"We won't let anything happen." Tru corrected, smiling down at Sam who smiled back at her.

"Yeah kiddo, if something happens to you, who's gonna help me annoy Dean?" Faith said, smiling innocently. Sam gave a small laugh while Dean rolled his eyes. They all stopped when they heard a growl not too far away.

"D-Dean." Sam said, starting to shake.

"Shhh, it's okay Sammy." Dean said, pulling out his gun and looking around in the darkness. They heard the growl again, coming closer and closer.

"Ready to have some fun?" Faith asked, smirking.

"Born ready." Tru nodded, turning to the source of the noise. There was a gust of wind and the werewolf appeared behind them. Sam gave a small squeak as the werewolf looked at him. There was another gust of wind and they were all thrown back, dropping their guns in the process.

"Ow." Tru said to herself before picking herself off the ground. She looked around but couldn't find anyone's gun. The werewolf started for Sam while Dean and Faith were still on the ground. "Get away from him." Tru yelled, moving to stand between the werewolf and Sam. She immediately threw a punch, knocking it back slightly. "Sammy, go find a gun." Sam nodded and ran around looking for a gun while Tru kept the werewolf distracted. It recovered quickly and hit her back hard, sending her back into a tree.

"Tru." Faith and Dean yelled. Tru looked over briefly and saw another werewolf come up behind them.

"There's another one behind you." Tru yelled before ducking a punch from the one in front of her. After that she lost sight of her sister and Dean, all she could pay attention to was the thing in front of her. She sent a kick to it's gut before she spared a glance at Dean and Faith who seemed to have everything under control.

"Sammy, gun." Tru yelled.

"I-I ca-can't find one." Sam said frantically, still searching the ground.

"Keep trying." Tru yelled, ducking quickly to avoid another punch. "Soon" She added before the werewolf clawed at her arm, leaving four deep gashes. She bit back a cry as she punched it again.

"T-Tru, I g-got one." She heard Sam.

"Toss it here Sam." Tru said, breaking away from the werewolf long enough to catch the gun Sam threw to her. She turned the safety off and turned to the werewolf, shooting it in the heart. It made a pained noise before falling over, dead. She took a second to catch her breath before she remembered about Faith and Dean. She turned to them and saw them holding on.

"Dean, Faith. Duck." Tru yelled. They both complied and fell to the ground as Tru aimed and shot the werewolf, killing it instantly. After it fell to the ground, Tru, Faith, and Dean all took time to catch their breaths before joining each other again.

"You two okay?" Tru asked, walking over to them.

"Five by five." Faith nodded.

"What about you?" Dean asked, looking at the cut on her left arm.

"I'll be fine." Tru promised. "Now we should get back to the cars before our dads freak out." They all agreed and started walking back up the hill to the car. Tru looked down next to her and saw Sam was shaking.

"You okay Sammy?" Tru asked.

"That was scary." Sam said in a small voice.

"Yeah, it was. But we're okay." Tru said softly.

"What the hell, dad said there was only one." Faith said from behind them.

"I know. Maybe that one bit someone else or something." Tru offered.

They arrived back to the clearing where the cars were to find both their fathers waiting.

"Tru, what happened?" Bobby asked, looking at her daughter's arm.

"Just a scratch, I'm good." Tru promised.

"We're taking you four back to the motel. There are more werewolves here than we thought." John told them.

"What do you mean more?" Tru asked, confused.

"How many more?" Faith asked.

"We're not sure how many more but it's too dangerous for you. We're taking you back to the motel and then we're coming back here." Bobby told them.

"So not fair." Both the girls whined at the same time.

"Faith Erin, Tru Nicole. Don't argue." Bobby said in his stern, fatherly voice.

"Yes sir." They both muttered.

* * *

At ten o'clock, the girls sat in one room while the boys sat in their own. After they got back, Bobby had cleaned and wrapped up Tru's cut and left. The girls complained again, really wanting to go hunting again but in the end they lost and he left. 

"There's nothing on t.v." Faith muttered, turning it off and throwing down the remote.

"So I guess the only thing we can do is go to sleep." Tru said, laying down in bed.

"Why couldn't we go back out?" Faith grumbled, laying down on her own bed.

"Cause it's too dangerous." Tru rolled her eyes and turned over.

"It's always too dangerous." Faith mumbled before turning over drifting off to sleep. Tru was almost asleep when she heard a knock at the door.

"Damnit." Tru mumbled before sliding out of bed and walking over to the door. "This better be good." Tru opened the door and saw Dean standing there.

"Were you sleeping?" Dean asked, looking down at her pajamas.

"I was but now I'm wide awake. What's up?" Tru asked, crossing her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well since it's still kind of early, there's this carnival not too far from here." Dean told her.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Tru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-What?" Dean stuttered nervously. "No, I just thought you might wanna, you know, get out of the motel." Tru smiled and laughed.

"I was jokin Dean." Tru said before laughing again at his expression. "But I don't know, I mean, what if our dads come back and we're gone?"

"We'll be back way before they get home." Dean promised.

"Carnival?" Faith asked sleepily, getting out of her bed and walking over to the door. "I'm so in." Tru noticed the slight disappointment in his eyes.

"I guess I'm in." Tru said and Dean's eyes lightened up.

"Where's the little guy?" Faith asked, looking for Sam.

"He's in the room." Dean told her.

"Well he shouldn't be here by himself. He had a scary night, he should go too." Faith said. Both Tru and Dean frowned inwardly.

"Yeah, we should all go." Tru said, wishing that Faith would go back to bed so it would just be her and Dean.

"Alright, I'll go get him. You two should change unless you want to go in your pajamas." Both the girls looked down at themselves before closing the door and running over to their bags. Faith pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top while Tru put on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. They quickly brushed out their hair before leaving the room, each grabbing their room keys before closing the door behind them. They walked over to where Dean was standing with Sam who was jumping around excitedly.

"You two ready?" Dean asked.

"Lead the way Winchester." Faith said, making Dean roll his eyes. Faith never called him by his first name, he was always Winchester. Tru turned and followed Dean as he led they way away from the motel and to the small carnival.

* * *

When they first arrived, Sam's eyes widened at all the rides there were. Tru and Dean were both already staring at one in particular. It was spinning around quickly and she could hear people screaming on it. She looked at the name and said to herself. 

"The Zipper." Tru smiled, looking at it.

"Come on, they have wristbands that are good till midnight." Dean said, leading them to the ticket booth. They all paid for the wristbands and Dean and Tru headed for the Zipper, Faith and Sam following behind.

"Wanna go on with me?" Dean asked. Tru looked up at the ride and then back at Dean before nodding.

"Y-you're gonna go on that?" Sam asked, looking up at the ride with a frightened expression on his face.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be right back." Dean promised before ruffling his hair and getting in the small seat. Tru walked over and sat next to him before the man closed the cage. It started moving up and Tru held her breath.

"Oh Shit." Tru muttered to herself.

"Scared?" Dean asked, turning to her and raising an eyebrow.

"You?" Tru shot back.

"No of course not." Dean said as the ride started going faster and the small cage started flipping in the air, going upside down most of the time. Tru and Dean both yelled, not from fear but from excitement. Tru was gripping the bars in front of her so hard, her knuckles started to turn white.

The ride started to slow down and came to a stop back at the bottom. The guy from before opened their cage and they both jumped out, walking over to where they left Faith and Sam.

"How was it?" Faith asked.

"Headache." Tru answered.

"That about sums it up." Dean agreed.

"Dean, can I go?" Sam asked, looking up at the ride.

"You sure buddy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go." Sam nodded his head energetically.

"Okay, come on." Dean said, leading his brother to the line.

"I wanna go on with Tru." Sam said, looking over at her.

"Okay, come on shorty." Tru said, standing next to him in the line. When they got to the front, Sam sat on the inside of the cage while Tru sat on his right. It started moving up and Sam started to get scared.

"It's okay Sammy, calm down." Tru said to the scared child beside her. It started flipping threw the air and Sam started to tell, fear and excitement mixed in his voice. Tru yelled along with him, smiling.

When the ride came to a stop, Sam and Tru stepped out and walked over to where they'd left Faith and Dean but they weren't there. Tru looked around and heard Faith's yell from above them. Tru figured that Faith and Dean had gone on while waiting for them. When they got off, Faith and Dean walked over to them.

"Who's hungry?" Faith asked.

"Me." Tru said.

"You just got off a ride that makes your stomach do flips and you're hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Come on, they got funnel cake, I want one." Tru said, leading them toward the small food booth. She got a funnel cake and Faith got a Pepsi before they sat at a small bench to eat quickly before they went on the rides again.

"Tru." Dean said quietly.

"Yeah?" Tru asked, putting a piece of the funnel cake into her mouth.

"Wanna go on that with me?" Dean asked, pointing at the Ferris Wheel.

"Sure." Tru smiled, getting off the bench and walking over to it. They got into their seat and it started moving up slowly. Tru looked around, she loved being up high, it made her feel free.

"Tru." Dean said softly.

"Yeah?" Tru asked, turning to look at him.

"I've got a question to ask you." Dean said, looking at her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Tru asked.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Dean said hurriedly.

"Dean, slower and clearer." Tru said, smiling at him. He sighed before repeating himself.

"Will You go out with me?" Dean asked, looking away. Tru's smile grew and she nodded.

"Yeah, I will." Tru said happily.

"You will?" Dean asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"Yeah, of course I will." Tru repeated.

"I've been meaning to ask you that for so long." Dean said, letting out a sigh of relief. "There's something else I wanted to do too." With that, he leaned over and kissed her softly. Tru let out a shocked gasp before kissing him back. She felt the ride stop and looked around confused. They weren't exactly at the top, but they were close enough.

"I bought this a few months ago, I thought you'd like it." Dean said, pulling a small silver ring out of his pocket.

"Dean, it's beautiful. Is that a Claddagh ring?" Tru asked.

"Yeah." Dean said, slipping it on her right ring finger.

"I love it." Tru said, hugging him. The ride came to another stop and they both got off, walking over to where they left Sam and Faith. Tru and Dean were holding hands as they walked up to them and Faith gave her an 'about time' look while Sam smiled.

"Are you two getting married?" Sam asked innocently.

"What?!" They both said at the same time, shaking their heads. "No."

"Come on, lets go on more rides." Dean said, heading over to the other rides that filled the park.

* * *

At midnight, they all made their way back to the motel. They both sighed when they saw both their fathers cars gone. 

"Go on in Sammy, I'm gonna make sure Tru and Faith get back okay." Dean said. Sam nodded sleepily and walked into the motel room. Dean and Tru were still holding hands on the walk to their room which wasn't too far away.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Later Winchester." Faith said, giving him a warning look before walking into the room.

"Thanks for taking me to the carnival. It was fun." Tru said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was a pretty cool." Dean nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Tru said, turning to her room.

"Yeah. Night." Dean said before turning to go back to his room. Tru opened the door and locked it behind her.

"So you're going out?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Tru nodded, smiling as she changed into her pajamas again.

"Took you long enough." Faith said, laying down in bed and turning over.

"Yeah, I guess." Tru said, laying on her bed too.

"If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Faith told her.

"If he does, I'll let you." Tru promised as she fell asleep.


	4. You've gotta be kidding me

**Okay, I need a little help. I'm gonna do a small something with Alec from Dark Angel later on so I just need a little info on him cuz I haven't watched it and it's never on and I don't have the money to buy the dvd's, so if someone could help me and send me a message with some info about him, I'll give you a cookie…okay maybe not a cookie but I'd really appreciate it.  
****Also, I'm skippin a few years so Tru and Faith are 15, Dean's 16 and Sammy is 12.**

"Tru, duck." Dean yelled, holding up a shotgun. Tru instinctively dropped to the ground and heard a shot go off above her. She looked up and saw the spirit that had been sneaking up behind her dissipate.

"Son of a bitch." Tru muttered, getting up and trying to get rid of the grass stains on her pants.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Five by five." Tru answered, using Faith's expression she'd adapted over the years. "You think they got him yet?" She asked. While Dean and Tru were distracting the spirit, Faith and Sam were supposed to be salting and burning the bones.

"Dunno, guess we gotta wait until thy come back." Dean answered, looking around the cemetery they were currently in.

"They better hurry because these were my good jeans." Tru complained.

"Then why did you wear them to hunt?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry I can't change as fast as you can. We just got back from the movie theatre when my dad told us we had work to do." Tru said, looking up at the sky. Dean just gave a small laugh. "And if they don't hurry, I'm gonna find them and burn her myself."

"Too late." Faith said, walking up behind them.

"Took ya long enough." Tru said, turning to face her sister.

"We couldn't get the damn matches lit, sue me." Faith said, making Tru roll her eyes.

"Okay, can we just get out of here, maybe we can watch a movie." Sam suggested.

"Sure, we can watch it in our room." Faith said as they all walked back to the Impala that John had given Dean two months earlier.

"As long as dad doesn't kill me for having Dean in the room, it's alright with me." Tru said, sliding into the passenger seat. Of course about a month after Dean asked Tru out, both Bobby and John had found out. They were okay with them dating as long as they didn't do anything stupid.

"That would be funny, to see dad's and John's faces." Faith said, smirking.

"Haha, no." Tru said, rolling her eyes as Dean pulled away from the cemetery and headed for the motel they were staying at.

* * *

When they got there, they saw Bobby's car was gone. The girls walked into their room while the boys went to theirs to make sure that they could watch movies without having to hear a lecture later. 

Tru and Faith found a note on the table from their father, saying that he and John had gone on another small hunt and that they'd be back the next night. Tru and Faith were happy that they wouldn't get in trouble for having the boys in their room after eleven. They heard a knock at the door and Tru ran to open it, knowing who it was.

"Our dads are gone." Dean told them.

"We know." Tru smirked as Dean and Sam walked into the room.

"So what are we watching?" Dean asked as Tru closed the door.

"Uh…there isn't much to choose from Winchester." Faith said, going through the few tapes by the t.v. "There's the last Nightmare on Elm Street Movie. What kinda bull is that, where's the first five." Faith muttered annoyed.

"It's fine Faith, lets just watch that." Tru said, moving over to her bed and laying down on her stomach, facing the t.v. Dean smirked and moved to lay down next to her.

"I swear if you two start makin out, I'm gonna hit the both of you so damn hard…" Faith started.

"Faith, just press play." Tru said, rolling her eyes. Faith muttered something under her breath before pressing play and moving to lay on her bed.

Everything seemed fine for the first half an hour before the door burst open. They all jumped up and Dean moved to put himself between the thing that burst down the door and the three other people in the room. A woman walked into the room, wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered her face.

"What are you doing in here?" Dean yelled.

"You four wanna play a game?" The woman asked. Before they could do anything, they blacked out, the last thing they could remember was the sensation that they were falling.

* * *

Tru woke up to the sound of a loud van pass by. She groaned, annoyed, and opened her eyes. She sat up slightly and saw she was at a small park. She saw Faith, Dean, and Sam lying a few feet away from her. Picking herself off the ground, she ran over to them. 

"Dean. Faith. Sammy. Wake up." She said, shaking one after the other. Dean was the first of the three to wake up, followed quickly by Sam and Faith.

"What the hell's going on?" Faith grumbled, standing up.

"I don't know, I just woke up." Tru said as Dean and Sam stood up as well.

"We should walk around. See where we are." Dean said, looking around.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Faith nodded. They started walking down the small street when Tru suddenly stopped, looking at a house in particular. It was a big white house with a red door and boards over the windows.

"Oh fuck." Tru muttered.

"What is it?" Dean asked, walking over to her.

"I think I know what's going on." Tru said, pointing to the house as three teens walked inside.

"You've gotta be fuckin kidding me." Dean groaned.

"The bitch sucked us into the movie." Faith said, realizing what's going on. "Great. Now how do we get out?"

"Maybe we've gotta go through the movie." Sam suggested.

"Great and what happens if one of us dies?" Faith asked.

"Lets not think about that." Tru muttered, walking toward the house with Dean beside her and Faith and Sam following. "So do we let these people die or do we save them? I mean, if we save them, we could mess something up."

"Lets just wing it." Faith suggested as they walked into the house. The second they got in there, they were confronted by the girl, Tracy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Listen, we can't explain but if we don't help, your friends are gonna die." Tru said.

"So unless you want them to, be a good girl and don't argue with us." Faith said. Tracy moved to hit her but Tru stepped between them.

"Okay, does anyone know he dies first?" Tru asked.

"I-I can't remember." Sam said, trying to remember what happened in the movie.

"Tracy, who's going to sleep?" Tru asked.

"Carlos went upstairs to find somewhere to sleep." Tracy told her. Everyone immediately turned and ran up the stairs, calling Carlos's name, only to receive no answer. Tracy ran into a room and came back, holding his hearing aid.

"Shit, so what do we do?" Faith asked, looking around.

"I don't know what you're gonna do but I'm gonna find Maggie." Tracy said, running down the stairs. She walked into the small living room where Spencer was laying on the couch, staring at the broken t.v.

"Spencer, Carlos is missing. I'm gonna go find Maggie." Tracy told him.

"Have you ever watched this show before?" Spencer asked, pointing to the broken t.v. and laughing.

"The fuckin stoner." Faith muttered under her breath.

"Tracy, you go find Maggie, we'll stay here and watch stoner boy there." Tru said, gesturing to where Spencer was still laughing.

"Alright." Tracy said before bolting out the door. Tru, Dean, Sam, and Faith all moved into the other room and sat on the couch where they could still see Spencer.

"Okay so we have to be careful, don't fall asleep." Tru said through a yawn.

"Tru, don't fall asleep. You can't." Dean said, shaking her slightly, making sure she couldn't sleep.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep." Tru promised, closing her eyes and resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Tru." Dean yelled. Tru jumped slightly and opened her eyes.

"Okay, this is gonna be harder than I thought." Tru muttered, trying to stay awake. They heard a noise and jumped off the couch and ran into the other room. Spencer was gone.

"Shit." They all said at the same time. The door opened a few seconds later and Tracy walked in with the other two people, Maggie and John.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked.

"Where's Spencer?" Tracy asked.

"He was just here." Sam said.

"Freddy's got him." John said.

"Okay so how do we get him back?" Dean asked.

"Well his body's gone, what do you suggest?" Faith snapped.

"I swear if you two don't stop, this is serious." Tru snapped.

"We gotta get out of here before our dads get scared." Sam spoke up.

"Well how…" Dean stopped when they heard a banging sound. They ran toward the hall and saw Spencer bouncing around like a little man in a game.

"He's still asleep." Tru muttered.

"Freddy's still got him." John said as Maggie ran to stop Spencer. "I need you to knock me out." He said, handing a pole to Tracy.

"No, there's an easier way the doc taught me." Tracy tried.

"No, we don't have time." John argued.

"Oh fuck this." Faith said, taking the pole and hitting him over the head. He flew through the air and fell through a table.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, looking at the table where he disappeared.

"You might wanna go after him." Tru told Tracy. She nodded and sat down in a chair before taking a few deep breaths.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"We make sure she doesn't die." Tru said before leaning against him and falling asleep, no matter how loud people yelled for her to wake up.

* * *

Tru looked around and saw Tracy and John standing next to her. 

"Oh fuck." Tru muttered, realizing she fell asleep. Tracy and John both turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"I fell asleep, it was an accident." Tru said, looking around. They all spotted Freddy in a room playing a video game. They walked closer without being noticed and saw it was Spencer. Tracy kicked him and broke the controller so Spencer could fight for himself. Freddy just smirked and the door slammed as Freddy pulled out another controller.

"No!" Tru yelled, banging on the door, trying to open it. A few seconds later, Tracy was gone. "What the fuck? How do we get out of this?"

"You need to wake up." John said.

"What about you? Faith fuckin knocked your ass out." Tru said, looking at him.

"He won't kill me. I'm his kid." John told her.

"John he will kill you. Demons have plans." Tru told him.

"No he won't now wake up." John yelled.

"I can't." Tru yelled back. They were suddenly out of that room and in a bedroom. "Oh hell." She looked around and John was suddenly gone and Freddy was standing in front of her. "What are you gonna do? I'm not part of your stupid movie!"

"Then I'll just get rid of you." Freddy said, slapping her with his gloved hand. Four long gashes appeared on the side of her face.

"Tru, Tru wake up." She heard voices yelling. She tried to wake up but couldn't get out. "Tru, wake up." Someone yelled again, continuing to shake her.

* * *

Tru sat up and looked around, breathing heavily. She was in the back of a van with Dean, Sam, Faith, and John while Tracy and Maggie were in the front. She looked and saw John struggling to wake up. 

"Shit, wake up." Tru said shaking him.

"Tru, what happened?" Dean asked.

"Freddy cut me, I'm fine. We gotta wake him up." Tru said, shaking John. The four of them were thrown back as John crashed up through the roof and was gone.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked as Maggie slammed on the brakes. They all scrambled out of the van and looked up for John who they couldn't see. He suddenly fell from the sky and landed on the concrete, a few holes in his chest like he fell on a bed of spikes.

"Oh my god." Tracy said, looking down at him. "Come on, we gotta get out of here now!" They all jumped back into the van and drove off. Dean held onto Tru, making sure she didn't fall asleep.

* * *

The next day they were taken to the youth shelter where Maggie worked. No one slept the rest of the night, but when night came back around, Everyone had trouble staying awake, especially Sam. The people running the shelter tried to break up the four of them but they wouldn't let them. They knew they were stronger when they were together. 

It was around midnight and everyone was trying to stay awake to no avail. Sam was the first to fall asleep, followed quickly by Faith, then Dean and Tru fell asleep together.

Tru was by herself in a room she didn't recognize.

"Tru." A soft voice said. Tru turned and saw an older woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"M-mom?" Tru asked in shock.

"Yeah sweetie, it's me." She said, smiling. She took a stop closer but Tru took a step back.

"It's not you. It's Freddy." Tru said, shaking her head.

"Tru." The woman said, looking hurt.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Tru yelled.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that." She snapped. Tru looked down and saw Freddy's glove on her hand.

"I'm not talking to my mother." Tru snapped back. She turned to run away but Freddy was in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Freddy asked, raising the glove.

"Shit." Tru muttered, turning around and running. "Come on, it's my dream."

"But I can control it." Freddy said in front of her and throwing her into the wall.

"So can I." Tru said, pulling a gun from the back of her jeans and shooting him once, allowing her to run again. She turned and started running for the door. "Come on, think bubble brain, how do you wake up?" A thought ran through her head and she turned around, heading for the kitchen. She got to the stove and turned on the fire. She screamed as the flames burnt her skin and she woke up with a yell.

Tru looked around at everyone who was still asleep. Dean and Faith both had cuts on their heads and Sam was tossing and turning. Tru took time shaking each of them awake. They all sat up with a gasp, looking around.

"We should go see that doc guy. Or Tracy." Tru said.

"O-Okay." Sam nodded.

"Tru, what happened?" Dean asked, looking at her arm.

"Woke myself up." Tru said, standing up and they all ran out of the room and toward the office where the doctor worked. When they got there, they found him, Tracy, and Maggie.

"We havin a party or what?" Faith asked.

"We saw Freddy." Tracy told them. Tru noticed the bandages on her arms. Tracy was laying on the couch and doc was standing by the door.

"Stupid son of a bitch, aint he?" Faith said, sitting on the arm of a chair.

"So what's the plan on killing him?" Tru asked.

"I could bring this out of my dream." The doc said, holding up a piece of cloth.

"So I'm going to see if I can pull Freddy out." Maggie told her.

"Have fun." Faith muttered, leaning back. Maggie went to sleep while everyone just sat around waiting.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Tracy asked after about ten minutes.

"Better you don't know but after this is all over, you won't have to see us again." Faith said.

"We hope." Sam muttered to himself. Another ten minutes passed before Maggie started struggling.

"She's got him, pull her out." Tracy said. When Maggie woke up, Freddy wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is he?" Faith half yelled.

"I had him." Maggie said, looking around.

"Well we got any weapons to take the son of a bitch down?" Dean asked.

"There's weapons in the basement. The cops never picked them up." Doc told them.

"Perfect." They all nodded.

"Lead the way." Faith said. Doc and Maggie went first, followed by Faith and Sam, then Tru and Dean, and Tracy in the back.

They walked into a basement and Maggie opened a weapons locker.

"This is like Christmas." Faith smirked, looking around the locker, trying to find something.

"Awesome." Dean smirked, reaching for a gun.

"What the hell do you four think you're doing?" Maggie asked.

"Relax. We've handled this kind of shit since we were young." Faith said, reaching for a long dagger. Tru grabbed one that matched it while Sam and Dean both grabbed guns. They got a feel for them first before looking around.

"Okay, who's finished the movie?" Tru asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Great." They walked around the small basement, Doc and Tracy following them.

"Okay, if I were a dead lunatic, where would I be?" Faith asked.

"I'd be with the only person without a partner." Tru answered.

"Where's Maggie?" Sam asked. They all looked around before turning back around and running to where they last saw her. She was in a small cage with Freddy in front of her, talking to her. They tried to open the door but couldn't.

"Shit, how do we get her out?" Faith asked.

"I don't fuckin know." Dean said, still try to get the door open. They watched as Maggie pinned Freddy to a wall with knives and thin poles.

"So you have anything explosive?" Tru asked.

"There's a pipe bomb in the locker." Doc told them.

"Awesome." Tru, Faith, and Dean said at the same time as Tru ran to get it. She walked back to the cage and tossed it through the wiring to Maggie who caught it, lit it and stuck it into Freddy's chest as Dean and doc got the door open. Maggie ran out of the room and they all ran from the room as there was an explosion behind them. There was a lot of smoke and they all started coughing.

"Okay, that was cool." Faith smirked.

"You think he's gonna come back this time?" Tracy asked.

"No, Freddy's dead." Maggie said. There was a burst of light and the four young hunters blacked out.

* * *

"Tru. Tru." She heard someone say softly and felt someone shake her. 

"What?" Tru mumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Tru wake up. Come on." Dean said. Tru opened her eyes and saw Dean kneeling beside her while Faith and Sam started waking up.

"That sucked so bad." Tru said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah it did." Faith agreed. They all stood up when the door opened.

"What are you four doing in here?" Bobby and John asked.

"W-Watching a movie." Tru said, pointing to the t.v.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Oh god, what happened to you three?" Bobby asked, walking into the room toward his daughters who each had cuts.

"Nothing, we're fine." Tru insisted.

"Tru Nicole." Bobby started.

"It was nothing, we promise." Faith agreed.

"You wouldn't believe us anyway." Tru muttered quietly enough so her father didn't hear.

"When are we heading back home?" Faith asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Bobby told his daughter.

"Okay." Faith and Tru nodded.

"Boys, I think it's time to leave." John said from the door.

"Yes sir." They both said. Dean gave Tru a weak smile before walking out of the room.

"Alright, goodnight dad." Tru said, moving to her bed as her sister did the same.

"Goodnight girls." Bobby said before going to his room.

"Why the hell would a demon make us go into a movie?" Tru asked after she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Who knows, at least we're back." Faith said, turning off the light.

"Yeah, I guess." Tru shrugged, turning over in bed. She sighed before falling asleep.

**So Yeah, what do you think. I got the idea when I was watching Nightmare on Elm street Friday with my friends and I thought I'd write it. It didn't come out like I planned only cause I rushed it since I wanted to get it up tonight. School starts tomorrow, god help me. I don't want to go back.**


	5. Rewind

"Dean!" Tru yelled, running over to him. Their dads let them out to hunt on their own, a small wendigo that was anything but small. It threw Dean against a tree who just fell to the ground. Tru pulled a flare gun out of her pocket and shot at it before it could do anything. It made a loud, screechy noise before falling to the ground. Tru dropped the gun and ran over to Dean who was groaning.

"Dean, come on, you're okay." Tru said softly. Dean mumbled something she couldn't hear before turning his head. Tru helped Dean up off the ground and started walking for the impala. "Dean, I need a little help here." Tru muttered as she struggled to stay upright. Dean mumbled some more and shifted his weight slightly, making it easier for Tru to help him to the car.

Tru leaned Dean against the car for a second so she could open the passenger door and help him into it. She closed the door and walked over to the driver side door and slid in. She grabbed Dean's keys out of his jacket pocket and started the car. It took Dean a second to realize that he wasn't in the driver seat and started mumbling angrily.

"Dean, shut up, you can't drive in the state your in. You can barely keep your eyes open." Tru said, stepping on the gas and pulling away from the park they were at and toward the motel they were staying at.

"Easy." Dean slurred.

"Dean, shut up." Tru said, shaking her head as she sped up. She wanted to get him checked out soon to make sure he was okay.

When they got back to the motel, instead of lifting Dean out of the car again, she told him to wait and ran to John's room and knocked on his door hurriedly. He came to the door and instantly looked worried.

"Where's Dean?" He asked.

"He got hurt. I think he might've hit his head." Tru said, running beside him to the Impala where Dean was still sitting, leaning against the door frame. John ran over to the door and pulled his oldest out slowly, helping him to his feet and back to the room. Tru followed them in, not wanting to leave until she knew he was okay.

"Tru, you should go to your room." John said, putting Dean down into a chair.

"Not yet." Tru said, sitting in a chair on Dean's left, facing him. In the light of the room, she noticed that Dean had bloody spots on the back of his head.

"'m fine Tru." Dean slurred.

"Dean, the back of your head is covered with blood." Tru said, shaking her head.

"'m fine." Dean said again.

"Tru, maybe you should get some sleep." John told her.

"A-Alright." Tru said, standing up and leaving reluctantly. She really didn't want to leave him like that but she didn't have a choice. She walked to her room and opened the door, revealing her sister laying in bed flipping through channels.

"What happened?" Faith asked, turning off the t.v.

"The fuckin thing threw Dean into a tree. The back of his head is covered in blood and all he can say is 'm fine Tru." Tru sighed, flopping down on her bed. "I wanted to stay in there with him but John made me leave."

"Since when do you listen to Johnny boy?" Faith asked, turning to face her.

"Dunno, since now." Tru shrugged. "I just hope he's okay."

"Your boy toy's got a hard head." Faith said, smirking at her sister, trying to help her feel better. Tru gave a soft laugh and nodded.

"Yeah he does." Tru agreed, laying on her bed. "I'm sure he'll be okay." She closed her eyes as Faith turned off the light and muttered quietly to herself. "I hope." She wasn't sure if she were just dreaming it, but she swore she heard Dean's voice whisper 'Help me.'

* * *

The next morning, Tru took a quick shower and ran back to John's room. She knocked on the door a few times and had to wait a few seconds before John came to the door. 

"Tru, what's the matter?" John asked.

"Where's Dean?" Tru asked.

"Dean's in his room with Sam." John told her.

"Is he okay?" Tru asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" John asked.

"Because last night he got hurt." Tru said as if John were clueless.

"What happened?" John asked, confused.

"You sent us out and he got hurt." Tru told him.

"Tru, we just got in last night. Me and your father were going to send you two tonight to kill the wendigo." John told her.

"No, you sent us last night." Tru said, confused.

"Tru, it must've been a dream." John said, "If you want to be sure, go check on Dean." Tru nodded and ran over to his room and knocked on the door. She heard someone grumble on the other side and then a thud and a 'shit' before someone answered the door.

"Tru, what's the matter?" Dean asked, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"You're okay?" Tru asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked.

"The hunt last night." Tru said quietly but he heard.

"You went on a hunt last?!" Dean asked.

"W-We were." Tru muttered.

"Tru, we just got in last night. We watched movies in your room, remember?" Dean said, looking at her confused.

"Y-Yeah." Tru did remember the movie but that was two days ago. Something was going on and she didn't know what it was.

"Good. Now let me get dressed and I'll pick you up at your room and then we'll go get breakfast, okay." Dean said, looking down at her. Tru just nodded. "Good." He gave her a small kiss before Tru turned and left the room. She walked back to hers and found Faith just waking up.

"Faith, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Tru asked.

"Yeah, we spent five fuckin hours in the car coming here just for dad to say that only you and Dean were goin on the hunt." Faith said grumpily.

"What the fuck." Tru said to herself, confused.

"What?" Faith asked.

"N-Nothing." Tru said, moving back toward the door. She opened it and found Dean waiting for her on the other side.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Sure, lets go." Tru said softly, allowing Dean to wrap his arm around her waist and lead her across the street to a small diner.

During the whole meal, she didn't eat a lot. She was still confused. She knew that she hadn't dreamt about the hunt, that it really had happened, but how did no one else remember. She was brought out of her thoughts by Dean saying her name over and over.

"W-What?" Tru asked.

"What's the matter Tru?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Tru promised. Dean just gave her a skeptical look but didn't say anything. "C-can we head back, I'm kinda tired."

"You sure you'll be able to hunt tonight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Quick nap and I'll be ready to kick some ass." Tru said, forcing a smile as she stood up and walked to the door with Dean walking beside her. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.

"Tru, maybe I should take Faith with me instead, you seem really out of it." Dean said after a few moments of silence.

"I promise I'll be fine." Tru told him. Dean walked Tru back to her room and she walked in. She found Faith and Sam talking, both sitting at the small table. When Tru walked in, they both stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Tru asked.

"You okay now? You seemed kinda upset earlier." Sam said kindly.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream last night." Tru promised them. "I actually didn't get a lot of sleep last night so I'm gonna get a quick nap in before the hunt tonight."

"Okay, we'll be quiet." Faith said quietly. She knew something was wrong with her sister but she didn't know what.

"Thanks." Tru gave a weak smile before crawling into bed and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Tru, Tru wake up." Tru groaned at the sound of someone calling her name. "Tru come on, we gotta go." Tru opened her eyes and found Dean looking down at her. 

"What?" Tru asked sleepily.

"We've gotta hunt. Lets go." Dean told her.

"Y-Yeah. I'm getting up." Tru said, pushing herself up off the bed.

"You sure you don't just want me to take Faith?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. I swear." Tru promised, grabbing her jacket off the chair and putting it on. "Lets go." They walked out of the motel room and over to the Impala where Bobby and John were checking through the weapons in the trunk.

"Dad, I got everything we need." Dean told his father.

"We're just making sure Dean." John told him.

"We'll be fine Mr. Winchester. I mean, all we gotta do is shoot the son of a bitch with a flare gun. Not hard." Tru told him.

"Tru, watch your language." Bobby said sternly.

"Sorry, can we just go." Tru asked.

"Yeah, you two be careful. Call if something happens." Bobby told them.

"Nothing will happen." Dean told them.

'_I hope.' _Tru thought to herself.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." The older hunters nodded and the younger ones hopped into the Impala. As Dean pulled away, Tru's breathing turned nervous and scared.

"Tru, everything's gonna be fine." Dean said, taking her hand in his.

"I know Dean. I know." Tru said, giving him a weak smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they had ditched the car and were walking through the wooded area from the previous day, only Dean didn't know that. 

"Tru, seriously, are you sure you're okay." Dean said, more of a worried statement than a question.

"Dean, I'm fine." Tru told him.

"Tru, tell me the truth." Dean stopped walking and turned to her.

"We don't have time for this. We gotta find this windego." Tru said, trying to walk away but Dean stopped her.

"Talk to me." Dean said.

Tru was getting mad. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh all this shit happened yesterday and you ended up getting hurt. And somehow they day rewound and only I know it.' She opened her mouth to say something but she saw the windego coming up behind Dean.

"Dean!" Tru yelled, pushing him out of the way and pulling out her flare fun. Dean fell to the ground as the windego threw Tru back. She hit a tree that if she would've been paying attention, she would've noticed it was the same tree Dean had been thrown into. She didn't hit her head hard, just a small tap.

"Tru!" She heard Dean yell before she saw a bright flash of light, followed by a shriek of pain. The light vanished and Tru felt someone at her side. "Tru, are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Peachy keen Dean." Tru said, giving a small laugh at the rhyme.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Dean asked.

"It was coming up behind you. The only thing I had time for." Tru said, giving a small shrug.

"Okay, I think we should get back now." Dean told her, helping her up.

"Okay." Tru nodded, allowing him to help her up. Tru swayed a little so Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out of the wooded area back to the car. "I want hot coco." Tru said, sounding a little out of it.

"Okay, we'll get you some." Dean said, helping her into the car.

"K." Tru nodded as she leaned her head back against the seat.

When they got back, Dean helped Tru back to her room. Faith was sitting in bed, flipping through channels.

"What happened?" Faith asked.

"She got knocked into a tree. Nothing too bad." Dean said, helping Tru onto her bed.

"Yeah, see. No blood." Tru said, touching the back of her head and showing Faith that there was no blood.

"She's just a little sleepy. She should be fine." Dean told her.

"Tru, you sure you're okay?" Faith asked.

"Wonderful. I just wanna go to bed." Tru said, closing her eyes.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning." Dean said, kissing her cheek as Tru fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tru woke up with a headache. She groaned and held her head as she pushed herself out of bed. 

"Tru, come on." Faith said, walking into the room.

"What?" Tru asked.

"We're all going out to breakfast before we head back home." Faith told her.

"Huh?" Tru asked again.

"You and your boy toy finished your hunt so we're heading home" Faith told her.

"We are?" Tru asked.

"Stop with twenty questions. Just get changed and lets go." Faith said. Tru changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt before following her sister out of the motel room to the diner down the street. They found Bobby and John sitting at one booth while Sam and Dean sat at another one a few booths away. Tru smiled and took a seat next to Dean while Faith sat next to Sam.

"I don't wanna leave." Sam said sadly.

"Me neither." Dean said, wrapping his arm around Tru.

"Knowing the way things go, we'll prolly see each other next week." Faith told them.

"Probably." Tru agreed. They ate their breakfast slowly, talking most of the time and laughing.

"Kids, time to go." John said from his and Bobby's booth.

"Girls, lets go." Bobby called.

"Okay." They all said at the same time. They all slid out of the booth and walked back to the motel where the cars were.

"Bye Tru." Dean said, hugging Tru close.

"Bye Dean. I love you." Tru said softly.

"I love you too." Dean said, pulling back enough to kiss her. They stayed like that for about a minute before someone cleared their throat from behind them. They both jumped apart to face John and Bobby.

"Sorry." They both muttered, looking away.

"Time to go." John said sternly.

"Get in the car Tru." Bobby told her.

"Yes sir." They both said as Dean headed for the Impala and Tru headed for her dad's Cadillac. She slid into the backseat beside her sister who was smirking at her.

"Leave me alone." Tru said, staring out the window.

"I didn't say nutin." Faith said defensively.

"You didn't have to." Tru muttered as Bobby got into the car and drove off in the opposite direction of the Winchesters. Tru sighed and leaned against the window, still trying to figure out how and why the day rewound.

**Okay, so yeah. I've had about half of this on the computer for about a week but I could never finish it. Damn me and my flirting with the cute boy. lol. Anyway, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it, just like my chapter for Numb, but I kinda like it. What do you think?**


	6. Birthday

About a month later was Tru's and Faith's Seventeenth Birthday. The three Singers were currently at their home with the three Winchesters. Bobby and John were outside fixing up John's truck while Sam was with Faith, working on his aim, leaving Tru and Dean by themselves in the house. They were both sitting on the couch, Tru snuggling closer to him and watching t.v.

"I like this." Tru muttered, her head on Dean's chest.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Being with you, not having to go on a hunt." Tru told him, smiling.

"We've got a hunt." Bobby said, walking into the house with John behind him, followed by Faith and Sam.

"What?" Tru asked.

"Mysterious deaths about five hours away. Lets go." Bobby told them. Tru groaned and started to get up.

"Why do we gotta go on our birthday?" Tru asked.

"What are you talking about, this is like the best birthday present ever." Faith said, smirking.

"Well we've been on hunts nonstop for almost a year. I just want to be able to relax on my birthday." Tru told him. "Please." Bobby looked at his daughter for a moment before sighing and nodding his head.

"Alright, you don't have to go. Just for today." Bobby told her, making her smile.

"Thanks dad." Tru said, hugging her father.

"You're still letting me go though, right." Faith asked.

"Of course. You, Sammy, and Dean." Bobby nodded. Tru frowned when she heard that but didn't say anything.

"Come on you three, lets go." John said, looking at the children who were going. Dean started moving for the door when he tripped over a box on the floor and fell to the ground. He held his leg, a pained look on his face.

"Dean." Tru said, kneeling down beside him.

"Dean, are you okay?" John asked.

"No, I think I fucked up my leg." Dean said in a pained voice.

"Can you walk on it?" John asked. He helped Dean to his feet and when he put pressure on the leg he hurt, he hissed and shifted his weight. "I'll take that as a no. You shouldn't go."

"No, I gotta go." Dean told him.

"Dean, you can sit out this one. Tru, can you watch him while we're gone?" John asked.

"S-Sure." Tru nodded, looking at Dean with a concerned look on her face. John helped Dean over to the couch and sat him down on it.

"Alright, we'll be back sometime tomorrow or the next day." Bobby said as the four hunters left the house. Tru heard them all pull away and walked over to Dean.

"A-Are you okay?" Tru asked.

"I am now." Dean smiled and stood up without a problem and kissed her. Tru gasped and pulled back.

"What?" Tru asked. "You faked fucking up your leg so you could stay?"

"I couldn't miss my baby's birthday." Dean said, smiling and kissing her again. Tru smiled and kissed him back. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Tru laid her head on Dean's chest.

"You know you're dad's gonna be pissed when he finds out." Tru pointed out.

"Let him be pissed." Dean shrugged. Tru was shocked when he said that. Dean never did anything to make his father mad. He was always good little soldier. She smiled wider and pulled him down on the couch beside her. She snuggled closer to him and turned to the t.v.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock that night after Tru and Dean made a pizza for dinner, they went into their separate bedrooms. Tru changed into her black pajama bottoms and a black tank top when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Tru said, turning to the door. Dean walked in holding a cupcake in his hand.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a cake." Dean told her.

"This is sweet Dean, thanks." Tru said, taking the cupcake from him and putting it on the bedside table.

"Glad you think so." Dean said as Tru wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. They both stumbled back and fell onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Hands started to roam and soon Tru's found Dean's belt buckle.

"Tru." Dean said, panting. "A-Are you sure…"

"I'm sure Dean. I love you." Tru said, bringing their lips together again.

* * *

The next morning, Tru woke up and felt something slung across her waist. She opened her eyes and found Dean laying beside her, looking at her with a small smile on his face. 

"Morning." Dean said, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." Tru said through a yawn. There was a big smile on her face as she snuggled closer to Dean who was holding her protectively.

"Did you like your birthday?" Dean asked her softly.

"Loved it." Tru nodded. Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Dean."

"Love you too Tru." Dean said, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

Three days later, Tru and Dean were both sitting on the couch, watching t.v. and waiting for Bobby, John, Faith, and Sam to return. Bobby had called and told them that they would be home within an hour so they had decided to just sit on the couch and watch t.v. 

"They're back." Tru said when she heard the distinct sounds of John's truck and her father's 1968 Plymouth Belvedere GTX Convertible.

"Great." Dean said, pulling away from her slightly. It took a few minutes before the front door opened and everyone piled into the house.

"How was the hunt?" Tru asked.

"Average." Faith said, plopping down on the couch beside her. Sam walked over to join them and Tru noticed he had a big cut on his left cheek.

"What happened Sammy?" Tru asked, touching the cut gently.

"Spirit. I'm fine." Sam said, pulling away from her.

"You sure Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam." Sam said quietly as he sat down on the opposite side of the couch next to Faith.

"Dean, how's your leg?" John asked.

"It's better now. I started walking on it the day after you left and it's as good as ever." Dean told him, not getting up.

"Good so we can head out in an hour." John told him.

"Yes sir." Dean nodded as John walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't want you to leave again." Tru said, snuggling closer to him again.

"I don't wanna go either but I have to. We'll probably see each other in two weeks anyway." Dean reminded her.

"Probably, but still." Tru said, pulling even closer to him.

"I know." Dean said, kissing her cheek.

"Make me sick." Faith muttered under her breath.

"Shut up Faith." Tru muttered under her breath.

After they all had a small dinner, John and the boys left for their next hunt. Tru waved goodbye sadly to Dean and turned back to the house. She walked into her room and found Faith waiting for her.

"You did it, didn't you." Faith asked before Tru could close the door.

"Shhh." Tru said, shutting the door quickly.

"You did." Faith said, smirking.

"Yeah." Tru said, smiling, a small blush on her cheeks.

"About damn time." Faith said, earning a small punch from Tru. "So how was it?"

"I can't wait till I see him again." Tru answered, smiling wide.


	7. Musical Demon?

**Okay, yes I am a dork. I've had this thought since I watched the second movie, but I just gotta mix these next few Chapters with High School Musical 2.**

It was a week after High School Graduation and Tru and Faith were relaxing at home. While Faith had decided to be a full time hunter, Tru had decided without anyone knowing, to apply for colleges. A day earlier, Tru had gotten an acceptance letter to the school she had been hoping for, Stanford.

Sighing to herself, she walked out of her room and into the living room to find her father and John waiting with the other three young hunters.

"What's going on?" Tru asked, taking a seat next to her sister.

"One of our friends found something in New Mexico. It's a demon that…" John started.

"Demon that what?" Faith asked.

"Makes people burst into song." Bobby told them.

"Run that by us again." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"The demon is conjured and makes people burst into song, like they're in a musical." John explained.

"You've so gotta be kidding me." Tru said, rolling her eyes.

"A musical demon?" Faith asked.

"Don't demons have better stuff to do than make people sing?" Sam asked.

"So what are we doing?" Dean asked.

"The demon was tracked to a resort in New Mexico. It's called Lava Springs. They're looking for teenagers to work over the summer." John told them.

"Don't say what I think you're gonna say." Tru begged.

"You four are going to work there over the summer until you find the demon and kill the bastard." Bobby told them. "Pack up, you leave in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." The four young hunters said. Tru and Faith both got up and went into the rooms and began packing up. Tru wasn't sure how long they'd be gone so she packed two bags of clothes and made sure to grab all her information on Stanford before heading back into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay, now you four head out now. We'll be there in a week." John told them.

"How come?" Sam asked.

"We need to get some things together before we head down there. Right now you need to get jobs there before other teenagers apply there first." Bobby explained.

"Gotcha. Lets go." Faith said, practically pushing Tru out of the house while Dean and Sam followed. They all threw their bags into the trunk of the Impala and piled in, Dean and Tru in front, Faith and Sam in back.

"God this is trip is gonna take forever." Tru said, leaning against the back of the seat as Dean sped away from the house and toward New Mexico.

* * *

It took two days of constant driving before they all arrived at Lava Springs Resort. While they were on the road, the filled out applications that John and Bobby had given them before the left. 

The four of them parked the car and walked into the resort and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, we have appointments with Mr. Fulton." Tru said kindly to the receptionist behind the desk.

"And you are?" The woman asked.

"Tru Singer." Tru stated.

"Faith Singer." Faith followed.

"Dean Winchester." Dean said next.

"Sam Winchester." Sam said last.

"Singers and Winchesters. I've been waiting for you four. Follow me." Mr. Fulton said from behind them. They all jumped as he snuck up behind them but followed the man with graying hair.

"When do you think he's gonna drop dead?" Faith whispered.

"Faith, shut up. We got a job to do. Don't screw it up." Tru whispered harshly at her sister.

"I give him a month." Dean said softly.

"Dean." Tru hissed, elbowing him in the side.

"Now who would like to go first? How about you Ms. Singer." Fulton said as they stopped in front of an office.

"Which one?" Faith and Tru said at the same time.

"Tru Singer." Fulton said.

"Alright." Tru said, following him into the office. Fulton took a seat behind the desk and Tru took the seat on the other side across from him.

"Why do you want to work here at Lava Springs?" Fulton asked her first.

"Because it seems like a beautiful environment and I need to save up a little more money for college." Tru said sweetly. After a few more questions, Tru was allowed to leave and had to send in Faith.

"Don't say anything stupid." Tru whispered as Faith walked past her.

"I won't mother." Faith said, rolling her eyes. Tru rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Dean.

"This summer's gonna suck if we gotta work here." Tru muttered, leaning her head on Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah but think about it. Since you're out of school, you can come hunting with us. We'll be together all the time." Dean said, kissing her cheek. Tru bit her lip and just gave a slight nod.

About an hour later after the last two had been interviewed, Fulton came out and told them that they all seemed qualified to work there. Faith had muttered under her breath that a monkey could work there, earning herself an elbow in the side from Tru.

"Faith, you will be one of our new lifeguards. Tru, you will be a waitress. Dean and Sam, you will both be waiters, and when needed, catties."

"What in the hell is a cattie?" Dean muttered.

"Dean, shut up." Tru hissed.

"A cattie is someone who helps the guests playing golf carry their clubs." Fulton answered.

"Wonderful." Dean said sarcastically, earning another jab in the side from Tru.

"And about your living arrangements. I know that you're new to New Mexico so I have my people setting up two rooms for you. One for the girls, the other for the men." Fulton told them.

"Thank you Mr. Fulton. That is very kind of you." Tru said kindly.

"We really appreciate it." Sam said, nodding.

"Follow me." Fulton said, turning around. They all shrugged and followed him down the hall to where there were rooms that looked like they were for the guests. He stopped at one with the number 24 on it and pointed to Dean and Sam.

"This room will be for the gentlemen." He said, opening the door. He then walked across the hall to a room with the number 23 on it. "And this one for the ladies."

"Thank you sir." They all said at the same time.

"I will have someone drop off your uniforms and you will start work tomorrow." With that, Mr. Fulton handed them their room keys and left, leaving the four teens in their rooms.

"Okay, so should we get our shit now or later?" Faith asked.

"Now." Tru said, walking out of her room and across the hall to the boys rooms and knocked on the door. "Open up, we're goin to get our stuff out of the Impala."

"Alright." Dean called before walking out of the room with Sam behind him. They walked out of the resort in silence and walked to the Impala where it sat in the shade. Dean opened the trunk and they all pulled out their bags, along with a bag containing an EMF meter and other things that they could hide easily.

"Make sure no one finds that Dean." Tru said, pointing to the supernatural bag.

"I'll make sure." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Tru said, standing in front of him smirking.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"I'm bite you, that's what I'm gonna do." Tru told him.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean said, smirking back. Tru gave him an innocent smile before biting him not too lightly on his shoulder. "Ow."

"I warned you." Tru said innocently before turning and heading into her room where Faith was already laying down in one of the beds.

"Lazy ass." Tru muttered, tossing her bags on the floor and laying down on the other.

"Look who's talking." Faith shot back.

"Well we should get some rest before work tomorrow. We have to be constantly aware and try to find out who summoned that stupid demon so we can kill it and get gone." Tru muttered, closing her eyes. In a few minutes, she was fast asleep.


	8. Anyone else see that?

**Okay, i know it's been forever. I had this on my computer for months and forgot about it. **

**The stuff in here that has to do with HSM2 will be kinda messed up because I haven't seen it in forever, which is part of the reason I didn't update.**

* * *

Three days later and the four hunters still didn't have any leads on who had summoned the demon, nor had they seen anyone burst into song yet which they were thankful.

On Tuesday morning, their third day there, Tru was walking around getting drinks for some of the guests while Dean and Sam did the same. Tru was annoyed at her uniform. Both the boys had blue shirts and brown pants while she had on a white shirt and pants. Tru looked up at her sister who was sitting on a bunch of rocks above the pool with another girl beside her. While the other girl looked happy and bubbly, Faith looked tired and bored. Tru guessed that her sister wanted to get out of this place as quick as she did. Tru heard subtle music and turned to a girl with blonde hair who was singing. Tru looked over at her sister, Dean, and Sam who were all wearing identical expressions on their faces. They looked at all the other guests who noticed nothing wrong with a girl bursting out into song. The hunters were looking around, frantically searching for the demon. While Tru was looking around, she didn't notice the blonde girl in front of her trip and fall into the pool, pulling her with. Tru hit the water and rose to the surface quickly. The blonde girl was splashing around frantically and Tru noticed that the other girl had come down to help instead of Faith.

"What are you doing here?!" The blonde yelled.

"I'm one of the new life guards." The girl told him. A group of boys then ran over which just seemed to annoy the blonde more. She angrily made her way out of the pool and Tru realized that she was still in there.

"Need help?" Another blonde asked. This time it was a boy.

"That would be nice." Tru said as the boy helped pull her out of the water.

"You new here?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, just started a few days ago." Tru told him.

"I'm Ryan." He said, giving a small smile.

"Tru." Tru said, smiling back. She thought he was really cute, then remembered about Dean.

"Sorry about my sister." Ryan said, gesturing to the girl. "Sharpay can be kind of clumsy."

"Isn't that a dog?" Tru asked, making the group of boys laugh.

"You have no idea." One of them said, earning a glare from Ryan.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. Ryan sighed and followed after his sister.

"I'm Chad." One of the boys said, introducing himself.

"I'm Troy." Another one said with a smile.

"I'm Jason." A third said.

"Zeke." Another introduced himself.

"Tru, what happened?" Dean asked, coming up behind her with an empty tray in his hands.

"Some blonde fell into the pool and I had the pleasure of being pulled in with her. I'm fine." Tru told him.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, promise." Tru nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should probably get changed." Dean said, handing her a towel. "White clothes and water aren't the best combination." Tru looked down and noticed that the clothes were becoming see-through.

"Uh yeah. Be right back." Tru said, wrapping the towel around her tightly and running back to her room where her other uniforms were. When she got in there, she quickly dried off and put her wet hair up into a ponytail before changing into a new uniform and walking back out to the pool where some guests were waiting for drinks. She took about four orders before going into the kitchen where Fulton was talking to everyone, saying 'three strikes and you're out.'

"What did I miss?" Tru whispered to Dean who was standing right next to her.

"The guy's gone mental." Dean whispered back.

"And what are you two talking about that's so important?" Fulton asked, turning to them.

"I had to change after one of the guests pushed me into the pool. I just got here and asked what I missed. I'm sorry for interrupting sir." Tru said kindly.

"Don't do it again." Fulton said. Tru couldn't tell if he was angry or not, he didn't really seem to be. He yelled at the other staff for a few more minutes before leaving again.

"What the hell crawled up his ass?" Faith asked loudly.

"Faith, shut up." Tru hissed.

"Hey, what smells good in here?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"Dean, we still have work to do." Tru told him.

"Yeah, I gotta get two more drinks and then we're on break." Dean told her.

"Damn, I need to get four." Tru said, getting the drinks together and putting them on a tray. Dean got two and walked out of the kitchen with her. Tru sighed and walked over to the guests who she'd gotten drinks for and kindly handed them to them before taking off for the kitchen with Dean. When they walked in, they saw all the staff, minus Sam and Faith singing and dancing.

"What the hell did we miss?" Dean asked.

"They just burst into song. We were getting ready to eat some lunch." Sam told them.

"Okay, this shit is crazy. The second one today." Tru said, watching as they stopped dancing and went back to work. The four hunters took a seat at one of the counters with a hotdog and a lot of cookies, especially on Faith's and Dean's plates. Both Sam and Tru rolled their eyes. Tru took a bite out of a cookie and smiled.

"Holy shit, who made these?" Tru asked.

"I did." The boy Zeke spoke up.

"Awesomeness." Tru said, making him smile.

After lunch, they all got back up and headed out of the kitchen. Faith headed up for the rocks above the pool while the other three walked around, catering to the guests. A few of them were nice but the rest were snobby rich people that Tru hated, the way they always acted better than everyone. Biting her tongue to keep from saying anything, Tru just took down orders and got them, saying kind words in between. She walked into the kitchen to get the drinks and on her way out, she bumped into someone and almost spilled the drinks.

"Damnit." Tru muttered under her breath. She looked up and saw the guy from before, Ryan. "I'm so sorry Ms. Evans." She said politely.

"God please don't do that." Ryan said.

"Do what sir?" Tru asked.

"Don't call me sir or Mr. Evans. My name is Ryan." He told her.

"Alright. I'm sorry Ryan." Tru said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I bumped into you." Ryan said.

"Excuse me Miss." Tru looked up to see an older woman waving her over with a snooty tone.

"I've gotta go." Tru said giving him one last look before walking over to the woman. "I'm so sorry Miss, here's your drink."

"It's about time." The woman said in an annoying tone.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Evans was asking something." Tru said.

"Well you had a job to do." The woman said.

"Yeah, but his family owns the resort. I'd say he's more important." Tru huffed before distributing the rest of the drinks and heading back into the kitchen to clock out.

* * *

"I hate this place." Tru groaned as she sat in Dean and Sam's room. "I say we just blow it up." 

"Sounds like a plan." Dean nodded.

"We can't, our dads would kill us." Sam pointed out.

"Since when do you care about what your dad would do?" Faith asked.

"Don't know." Sam shrugged.

"Okay so since we've been here, it attacked all the staff and that blonde bitch." Tru said.

"So maybe one of them knows what's going on." Sam said.

"Doubt it, they didn't even know they were singing." Faith said. Tru looked over at the clock which read one a.m.

"Fuck, we gotta start work at seven." Tru muttered, turning over on the bed.

"We should get some sleep so we don't miss anything tomorrow." Sam said.

"Alright, night." Tru said, falling asleep with Dean.

* * *

**Not so great but I really needed to update and i have this massive project for ROTC which I'm procrastinating on too bad.**


End file.
